


Anything for Love

by FeelsandFandoms



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Costume Parties & Masquerades, Dress Up, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-17
Updated: 2014-04-17
Packaged: 2018-01-18 10:26:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1425064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FeelsandFandoms/pseuds/FeelsandFandoms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gwaine will do anything for his girlfriend Elena, even if it means dressing up as Flynn Rider and Rapunzel for a costume party.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anything for Love

**Author's Note:**

> This is my second entry for the Untold_Legends rare pair fest. This is inspired by this[ prompt](http://untold-legends.livejournal.com/2036.html?thread=121332#t121332). This is also un-beta'd so I'm terribly sorry for any and all mistakes you come across.

Gwaine stared at Elena as if she was crazy. “You want us to dress up as characters from a kid’s movie?”

“Yes, I want us to dress as Disney characters,” Elena huffed as she crossed her arms. “I see nothing wrong with that.”

“Which characters?” Gwaine wasn’t completely on board with this idea. He hadn’t watched too many of those movies since he was a kid and there were only a few characters he remembered. 

“I was thinking I could be Rapunzel and you could be Flynn Rider. We could pull them off very well together.”

Gwaine stared at the blonde confused. He didn’t remember seeing a movie about Rapunzel as a child. 

Elena continued before Gwaine could reject the idea. “Come on, it would be fun to do. We haven’t done a couples costume before and I’m not really comfortable with the typical adult costumes. But if you don’t want to this, we can pick something else out.”

Gwaine shook his head, “No, if these are the characters you want us to go as, we’ll go as them.”

Elena squealed as she threw her arms around his neck. “Thank you, Gwaine! This will be so much fun!”

Gwaine wrapped his arms around her. Dressing up as Disney characters wouldn’t be the worst thing in the world. Seeing Elena so excited about the idea made him happy. He would do anything for her. Maybe it wouldn’t be as bad as he initially thought. 

Elena pulled away, “You do know who Rapunzel and Flynn Rider are, right?” 

Gwaine smiled. “Of course I know who they are,” he lied. He had absolutely no idea who she was talking about in regards to the movie. 

 

The next day, Gwaine googled the characters to at least know what he would have to wear. He was relieved to see that Flynn was actually a handsome looking animated character and could see the resemblance Elena had mentioned. This would be easier than he thought. 

But if he was going to do this, he was going to do it right. Gwaine decided he needed to watch the movie to see what this Flynn Rider was like. 

After dinner that night, Gwaine and Elena moved from the table over to the couch. 

“What should we watch tonight?” Elena asked as pulled over a blanket. 

“I was thinking we could watch Tangled.” 

Elena smiled brightly. “Let’s watch it!”

Gwaine walked over to the DVD shelf and searched for the movie. He had no idea how Elena ordered her movies on the shelf. 

Elena sensed he was lost, “It’s on the third shelf on the left hand side.”

Gwaine soon located the movie and pulled it off the shelf. Once he put it in and got everything set up, he rejoined Elena on the couch. She threw the other half the blanket over his waist and snuggled close to him. 

Gwaine surprisingly enjoyed the movie despite his thoughts on Disney movies. He loved the character of Flynn. He was even on the edge of his seat at the end during the last scenes with Gothel. 

“What?! He can’t die! This is bullshit!” Gwaine screamed at the TV, causing Elena to laugh at him.

“Just keep watching,” she encouraged. 

Gwaine quieted down and focused back on the movie. He was happy to see Flynn was saved. “I knew that would happen. These movies always have to have a happy ending.”

“Yeah, you just keep telling yourself that.” Elena couldn’t help but smile at him. She loved all of his reactions from the movie. 

“So, did you like the movie?” she asked once it was over. 

“I loved it! It was really good, for a Disney movie of course.”

“You can be an adult male and like Disney you know?”

Gwaine shrugged his shoulders. “If you say so.”

 

The day of the costume party finally arrived. Elena entered the bedroom and found Gwaine checking himself out in the mirror in his costume. He saw Elena’s reflection in the mirror but he didn’t stop. 

“I think I look quite good in this,” he said turning to face her, getting a better look at her as Rapunzel. “You look amazing.”

Elena looked down at her dress then back to him. “You think so?” she asked a bit unsure. 

Gwaine closed the distance between them and wrapped his arms around her waist, a smile on his lips. “You look good in anything, love, but you really do look amazing as Rapunzel.” 

Elena smiled, “You look pretty good yourself.”

As he leaned in to kiss her, he tried to run his hand through her hair but she stopped him. 

“Might not want to do that right now, I don’t want the wig to get messed up.”

“I wouldn’t want to do that.” Gwaine moved his hand down to her back and leaned back in for the kiss.

“We should probably leave soon. I don’t want us to be late,” Elena said as she pulled away. 

 

The couple shortly arrived at Arthur and Gwen’s apartment. Gwaine made a big entrance for them, grabbing everyone’s attention. 

“I love your costumes,” Gwen said as her and Arthur walked over to them. They were dressed as Zoe and Wash from Firefly “You two look really good!”

“Thanks, Gwen,” said Elena as she gave her a quick hug. “I love your costumes too!” 

Arthur joined them and took a look at Gwaine. “A Disney character? Really, Gwaine?”

Gwaine slid his arm around Elena, pulling her close. “Yes, it was Elena’s wonderful idea. And plus, I look good as Flynn Rider.”

Elena looked up at Gwaine and smiled with pride. She hadn’t expected him to get so into dressing up with her. 

They made their way further into the room and looked at everyone else’s costumes. Merlin was dressed as the Eleventh Doctor with Morgana as River Song. More of their friends showed up a little later into the evening dressed in various costumes. The party was filled with games and of course, alcohol. The more they drank, the crazier their games became.

Sometime after midnight, Gwaine and Elena stumbled into their flat. 

“Thank you for agreeing to dress up like this,” Elena said as they entered, supported by Gwaine. 

“How could I refuse you?” he replied giving her a kiss on the forehead.

Elena smiled, “Since you were so cooperative, you can pick our costumes for next year.”

Gwaine shrugged. “I don’t mind you choosing, I’ll do anything you ask.”

“Anything? Be careful of what you say, Gwaine.” Elena had a mischievous smile.

Gwaine was unfazed by her. He would do anything to make his girlfriend happy. “Is there anything else I can do for my Princess tonight?”

“I don’t think I can make it to the bedroom, could you carry me?”

Without a second thought, Gwaine scooped Elena up into his arms and started making his way toward their bedroom. “Someone must be tired.”

“Actually, I have something else in mind,” Elena said as she whispered something suggestive into Gwaine’s ear. She had other ideas for their costumes tonight.


End file.
